


I'll Kiss it Better

by SnapSnapEldritchBlast



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapSnapEldritchBlast/pseuds/SnapSnapEldritchBlast
Summary: When Fjord needs healing and asks for "some love", Jester can't resist kissing it better and teasing him.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Fjorester - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I'll Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy some fluff and pranks! 💙💚

“Jess?” Fjord calls out to her after a particularly rough fight, while they’re all catching their breath. “Do you have any healing left in you? I could use some love.”

Jester turns around quickly to see Fjord walking towards her, applying pressure to a nasty looking gash across his chest. 

“Yeah, yeah, come here.” she pauses for a moment, thinking about what he just said. “I’ll kiss it better.”

She carefully places a hand over the wound, and Fjord watches silently as she also leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to his chest above the gash. He feels a warmth fill his chest in more ways than one as the wound closes. 

“There we go! All better?”

“Yes, but I also had hurt my lip, right here.” he says playfully, and taps one of his fingers to his bottom lip. 

She smiles and leans in closer, and runs her thumb across his lip. “Right here?”

He nods in affirmation, and as he begins to close the distance between them, he opens his eyes suddenly at the sensation of her casting cure wounds again where she was touching his lip.

“Now that should feel much better!” Jester teases with a lilt to her voice, and her playful eyes stare into Fjord’s displeased and resigned ones. She laughs as he turns away from her and his blank expression turns into a pout.

“Fjooooord-”

“No, no. It’s fine. Feeling _much_ better. I don’t even want the kiss anymore.” Fjord grumbles, but she can tell he really doesn’t mean it.

“ _Fjooooooord_.” Jester dramatically calls, and reaches up to turn his face towards her.

Fjord tries to keep up his pout, but a smile is breaking through. “I can’t believe you used a healing spell just to mess with me.”

She cocks an eyebrow up at him. “Are you really that surprised?”

He shakes his head. “Not really, no.”

“Can I kiss you now?”

“Oh, I suppose.” he says, as he’s already leaning down to meet her.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fjoresterthoughts


End file.
